


[podfic] Force-sensitive Padme AU

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ask meme, bb!Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: words-writ-in-starlight asked:Okay this probably won't shock you, but I have a request for the five headcanons thing (I thought of this on my walk back to my dorm from my internship and in my defense it's been a long day): Force-sensitive Padme AU.





	[podfic] Force-sensitive Padme AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Force-sensitive Padme AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350004) by suzukiblu. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Tumblr Prompt, ask meme, tumblr fic, bb!Padmé Amidala, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:04:50  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Force-sensitive%20Padme%20AU_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0764.zip)**  compiled by **[dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile)**


End file.
